Nightly Visits
by LanceSennin
Summary: Krista Lenz couldn't help herself, she just has a really big crush on her fellow soldier, Eren Yeager. Unfortunately, she can't even show how she feels because there are so many obstacles in her way. She sneaks into his bed at a regular basis to make up for it, but that's not all. She takes advantage of Eren while he's asleep. Eren x Historia. Rated M for shameless limes and lemons


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters…**_

* * *

It was already in the dead of night, with all the cadets of the 104th Training Corps in deep sleep, preparing for another day of military training tomorrow.

Turning her head left and right, Krista Lenz made sure that there was nobody in sight as she made her way to the other dormitory. She even turned around be completely assured that there was nobody following her, because if someone did, boy she was in for it.

_"I'm tired of being this way… I should still be acting like how everyone wanted me to be, but…" _a memory of a certain brown-haired teen crossed her mind. _"Being close to him, makes me feel better and… warmer… and… I don't want it to end."_

Dressed in a simple white nightgown and with her blonde hair let down, Krista eventually reached the boys' dormitory and made her way inside.

Although it was dark inside, she didn't feel wavered at all. The moonlight that was shining through the windows provided her all the help she could get, and it would be easier if his spot was near one of those. Krista felt uneasy and a bit embarrassed about being in the boys' dorm, but it still didn't strike down her confidence one bit.

_"I hope this doesn't take too long, I'm getting sleepy too. I need to hurry." _she yawned cutely and carefully searched for _him_ among all the boys who slept peacefully.

It would appear that her self-confidence paid off because not long after she had begun walking, Krista already found the boy she was looking for after passing by the second open window.

"Eren…" the girl bit her lip at the sight of Eren Yeager sleeping peacefully on his bed at the lower bunker. She had never told anyone about it, but she has had romantic feelings towards Eren dating a few months back, and it was only now that she decided to act upon it.

Well, not exactly.

Before her was the boy of her dreams, the one who had gotten through her act and the only person who understood and accepted her for who she really is.

Krista looked down and blushed intensely, wondering if she could really do this. Before she could do anything however, she shook her head in denial and clenched her fists in determination.

_"No, Eren wouldn't want me being like this. He doesn't like me doing this kind of fake act, and I don't like it either! I have to dig deep and find myself!" _she told herself, closing her eyes only to open them again, as she made her way towards Eren's bed.

He was lying on his back, with one arm folded under his head while the other was just on top of his stomach. Krista smiled at how peaceful he looked while asleep, while also retaining his attractiveness even while in his slumber. His hair didn't get in the way of his handsome face, and there were no signs of drooling either. She reached out with her hand to stroke his cheek softly, and thankfully Eren didn't wake up or anything.

Realizing that she was getting distracted once again, she soon got ahold of herself and her blush became deeper out of embarrassment.

_"Focus! You came here to sleep with him, remember?" _she reminded herself, taking a deep breath as she looked around her one last time, before climbing on Eren's bed, moving towards the space between the boy and the wall.

Thanks to her small figure, Krista was able to easily lie down with her head parallel to his shoulder. She smiled at the fact that she now had someone with her while she would be deep into her dreams, because sleeping on her own made her feel isolated and alone. Krista personally hated feeling that way [although she never said anything about it], but now that her beloved was just beside her, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Thank you for being with me tonight, Eren." she whispered softly, sitting up for a bit so she could plant a quick kiss on his cheek, before lying back down and facing towards the wall. "Good night," she murmured with a deeper blush covering her face, obviously affected emotionally by what she did. Sleeping beside Eren was one thing, but what about a kiss? Even if it was to his cheek?

"He just looked so cute while sleeping." she said to herself, closing her eyes in order to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

But… it wasn't going to be that way for Krista.

Eren yawned and shifted in his position, turning to his side facing the wall. Krista's eyes snapped open when his arm was suddenly wrapped around her midsection, and she blushed cutely upon realizing what he just did. However, she didn't make any move to remove it nor feel that Eren was trying to do something to her. Krista smiled softly and put her cold hand on top of his, enjoying the warm contact between them.

_"He's so warm." _she thought, letting herself stay awake for now to cherish this moment with the one she loved. Never before was she hugged like this, excluding all the times when Ymir would wrap her arm around her and joke about marriage. This was actually the first time that she had been in physical contact with someone as far as she could remember, and she was happy with it.

Krista's eyes widened even more when Eren pulled her closer to his chest as if she was his own body pillow, and the girl's face burned in embarrassment as a result. Her back was directly touching his torso, with only their clothes preventing their skin from coming in contact with each other.

"Eren…" she whispered his name again, turning her head back slightly so she could look at his face. He was still sleeping peacefully, and he looked so innocent while he was like this compared to his normal self. She didn't do anything to get out of his grip and did the opposite as a matter of fact, snuggling even closer to his chest so she was in his full embrace. Her head was below his chin, and it looked like Eren was her dear protector, shielding her from any possible threat that may come to her.

It was the perfect scenario.

It made her heart nearly burst out of happiness that she was in this position at this very moment, not regretting her decision to sleep with Eren tonight. In fact, Krista was already thinking of doing this again another time!

Her face could not turn any redder than what she looked like right now, when she felt what seemed like Eren sniffing her hair. She quickly shut her eyes tight, attempting to just sleep in order to forget about her embarrassment, not even thinking of just distancing herself from him. Of course, she wanted to stay close to her beloved, and simply getting away from him won't solve that problem.

However it looked as if Eren wouldn't let her sleep yet, when his hand unconsciously moved upwards until he reached her soft mound, his palm perfectly fitting her breast.

Krista's eyes widened as she looked down at where he was touching her, unable to believe that what he just did. Wait, was he even asleep then? Did he know about her sneaking into his bed?

"Eren! W-Where do you think you're… t-t-touching?!" she whispered with a very deep blush adorning her cheeks. Krista knew that she was supposed to push his hand away already, yet she made no move to do so. But was it because of her goddess-like personality to let Eren do what he wanted, or because of something else?

Her hand stayed where it was, just by her hip, as if she was seemingly frozen in place. Speaking of which, Eren had already swung his leg over hers, which already cut off any chance she had of escaping his clutches. By now, Krista was already looking like Eren's personal pillow with the way he clung on to the girl.

The main problem though, is he was still asleep!

"O-Okay, I… I guess this isn't too bad…" Krista mumbled silently, although she was secretly enjoying this moment between her and Eren. Even though he was asleep, it felt like he was protecting her from harm, which was already enough to make the blonde girl feel a hundred times better. Her blush toned down slowly, replacing her embarrassment with joy as she tried to snuggle closer to him.

"It really feels… warmer with— aaghhMMPH!" she slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, her blush returning full-force when Eren pressed his thumb down on her breast, just right where her nipple was.

"Titans… kill… all…" Eren muttered softly as his eyebrow twitched, before he buried his face into Krista's hair like he was intoxicated by her sweet scent. Feeling that he was holding some kind of sword, he moved his hand in different directions as if he was training with his ODM gear.

Krista's eyes became half-lidded as she felt Eren unconsciously playing with her breast, unable to ponder what she should be doing at the moment. In all honesty, she should have been asleep since earlier, but it looked like the consequences of going into the boys' dormitory were starting to get to her.

Or were they?

_"Eren… what… has gotten into your mind? What are you dreaming about?!" _she wondered, moaning into her hand and then biting on it when Eren pressed his thumb on her nipple again. Oh no, this is getting bad. Her simple nubs were beginning to harden under her bra and nightgown, and it was all because of the boy sleeping behind her.

She pressed her thighs together, feeling something build up in her lower regions. _"I should be… stopping him… and yet… why am I doing nothing?" _her hand finally left her mouth, and she breathed heavily because of her lack of air earlier. Krista looked at her hand and noticed that her own drool was all over her palm, showing her clear arousal with Eren's actions.

_"Eren… s-stop! Please stop!" _she internally pleaded, too weak to even try and get out of his hold on her that all she could do was hope for him to stop. Krista gritted her teeth when his thumb was on top her nipple again, rolling it around that she could feel it even through her clothes. She gulped and curled her toes afterwards, the pleasurable feeling in her lower regions building up even more. Her panties clearly became wet by now, and even she could feel it herself.

_"I-I can't…" _His other hand snaked underneath her and went to her belly, caressing her skin through her nightgown. She literally looked like a real body pillow as of this moment, and Eren's face went downwards to her neck. The moment his hot breath touched her exposed skin, it sent shivers throughout her whole body.

Krista chewed on her lip as she tried to stop that feeling between her legs, but failed horribly when it started to overwhelm her entire being. All she could do now was lie there, her eyes and mouth tightly shut, feeling completely helpless and submissive to Eren's actions.

_"I'm… I'm close~!"_

His hand squeezed her boob.

_"It's… It's too much, I~~!"_

His tongue slightly touched her neck.

_"I'm going to cum, Eren! Don't stop, Eren~!"_

His other hand warmed her stomach up like fire.

_"I'M GOING TO~~~!"_

… nothing happened.

Her eyes opened immediately as she breathed heavily, feeling a toll of energy was taken from her. She turned her head back slightly, noticing that his face was still buried into her neck. Her eyes darting downwards, she noticed that his right and left hand had stopped moving, positioned just above her breast and stomach respectively. Lastly, his leg was still just above her own, which continued to prevent her from getting out of his grasp.

Krista's eyes became clouded with lust by now; Eren's actions stimulated her body as well as her innermost selfish desires, completely turning the tables around for her. Earlier, she desperately wanted Eren to stop what he was doing, but now she felt that there was something missing. It felt like she was longing for something and that she was close to getting it, only for it to slip off her grasp and escape. She was close to her release just mere seconds ago, and now she wanted it to happen no matter what.

"W-Why did you… s-stop, Eren? I… I was really close…" she whispered through her irregular breathing, reaching behind to stroke his hair with her fingers. "Maybe… maybe you're just… tired, right?"

She knew that she was talking to a boy who was already asleep, but her mind was too clouded to even consider if she was doing the right or wrong. Krista gulped back her embarrassment and smiled, before laying her hand on top of his.

"Let me… let me help you, Eren…" Despite her obvious embarrassment, she guided Eren's hand back towards her breast, willingly letting her crush touch her body like this.

"Yes, just like that Eren~~" she imagined that it was Eren himself who was moving his own hand, just like what he was doing earlier. Her other hand grasped his left one, and guided it to stroke and caress her belly again, causing Krista to gasp softly when his natural warmth seemingly passed through her clothes and directly touching her body. "Y-You want to touch me m-more, right~?" she asked lustfully, feeling as if she was talking to Eren for real.

"Eren… y-y-you want to… touch my breasts directly, right~~?" she asked, not expecting any answer since she already guided his hand underneath her nightgown, with her bra being the only remaining obstacle between her bare skin and his palm.

Even so, now that his hand was under her first layer of clothing, it was already enough to send tingles to her every nerve down to her core. That feeling that was coursing through her body earlier had returned, and it was starting to fill her up once more. However, it wasn't enough. She needed him to touch her even more!

Her other hand quickly went upwards to her chest, slipping it under her nightgown as well, before she pulled her bra down, freeing her breast from its small cage.

"H-Here… you can… touch me now, Eren~" she turned her gaze to him for a second and smiled lewdly, guiding his hand to her breast and Krista gasped the moment that his skin came in contact with hers. "Eren~~ your fingers… feel~" she moaned out cutely, making his fingers play with her hardened nipple, pinching and then rolling it in all directions.

Eren's continuous breathing against her neck further stimulated her arousal and made Krista wetter than before, yet she didn't even care if she might leave a spot on her crush's bed later on. His breath was both warm and pleasing, and the combination of both sent chills down her spine. It encouraged Krista to have Eren's hand play with her breast harder than before, wanting to achieve the climax she failed to have earlier. Her other hand went back to her stomach, using his free hand to stroke her belly and please herself even more.

_"More, Eren~! T-Touch me more~~! Use me more~~! Punish me however you want~~~!" _she screamed in her mind, beginning to rub her thighs together, doing everything she could to ensure that she'll get the release that she desperately wanted. Krista could only silently hope that Eren doesn't wake up while she was pleasing herself like this.

_"I… I want to do this again soon~!" _Her hand left her stomach, travelling downwards to flip up the lower part of her nightgown, before she slipped it inside her panties to stroke her folds. _"I feel… I feel better with Eren beside me~! I just… I want to be close to him~~! He's… the only one who understands me!"_

Krista began drooling intensely as her fingers sped up, eager for her impending climax. Her right hand kept on guiding his fingers to mess up her breast, giving in completely to her lust just to satisfy her horny self. She kept on imagining that it was Eren who was pleasing her like this, which further helped her reach closer and closer to her release; just the thought of Eren doing these kinds of things to her made her arousal skyrocket.

_"It's… it's coming~! I'm… I'm going to cum~~! I'm cumming~! I'M CUMMING, EREN~~~!" _her right hand quickly clamped over her mouth and Krista screamed into it, closing her eyes shut as her orgasm tore through her body. Her vaginal fluids spurted out of her entrance little by little, and Krista was able to keep herself from creating a small puddle on Eren's bed thanks to her own fingers as well as her clothing.

Krista removed her hand from her mouth as she breathed heavily again, feeling her strength being drained out of her. Her eyes were barely open, being the result of her indecency, but she didn't care about that.

She forced herself to turn her head back in order to look at Eren, smiling at his sleeping face. Krista could only be glad that he didn't wake up or something, since she thought that she was being loud.

Krista snuggled closer to his chest, still thinking that it was him who made her reach her climax. "T-Thank you… Eren… I… I love —" she stopped when Eren finally shifted in his position, lying on his back again although his arm was left underneath Krista.

"His…toria…" he mumbled in his slumber.

Krista's eyes widened for a brief moment as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She was shocked when she heard Eren mutter her name was asleep, and it was enough for Krista to convince herself that it really was him who had control of his actions just now. One might say she was acting crazy for her way of thinking, but only Eren himself could possibly understand why she was like this.

She shifted in her position as well, facing the opposite side as she threw her arm over his stomach, making sure to keep herself as close to him as possible.

"Good night, Eren. Thanks for everything you've done for me… you're… you're really the only one who understands me." she whispered, sitting up for a bit to plant another kiss on his cheek before lying back down. She hugged him tighter as if she was showing off that Eren was hers, and that was when Krista finally closed her eyes, hoping that she could finally get some proper sleep after what she had been through tonight.

* * *

**Flashback, a few days ago…**

"Eren… let go of me, it's okay."

"I refuse to let you die, Krista! We'll make it out of this, I swear! Just hang on!"

Tears were freely flowing out of Krista's eyes as her hold on Eren's hand became weaker by the second. They were both at the highest branch of a tree in the area where their ODM gear training was taking place, both caught up in an unfortunate accident that could very well result in their deaths.

Just earlier, the two were training like normal cadets with their other friends, when their wires suddenly got entangled with the other out of nowhere. Eren and Krista got separated from the others when the girl tried to operate her ODM gear to get out of their little problem, only for it to backfire. They nearly fell to the ground and if it wasn't for Eren quickly holding her hand and then attaching to the nearest tree, they would have died on the spot.

He was holding on to the tree branch with his right arm, and his left arm was taken by Krista, who was holding on for dear life. Eren's position right now completely rendered him unable to use his gear, and his mind was spent in thinking of a way to save the both of them.

"Eren, I told you. It's no use… we'll die anyway when you grow tired of holding onto that branch." Krista said through her tears, signifying that she was losing all hope for living.

"So what?! You're just going to throw away your life like that?! Do you want to die here in this filthy place?" he asked with his eyes showing his desperation. He needed her to cooperate with him if they were going to get out of this situation, but that would be for nothing if Krista had no will to live in the first place.

Before any of them could say anything else, the branch broke a little, causing Eren and Krista to nearly let go of their respective holds out of fear then and there.

"No! No, I don't want to die!" her tears were falling faster than ever, trying her best to prevent looking down. The tree was more than 10 meters tall, and if they fell, it would be a miracle if they were only hospitalized. "But what can we do? You're doing everything you can to hold my hand and the branch, we can't do anything to get out of this, Eren!"

Eren didn't answer her, sensing the truth in her words. He simply looked to the side, unable to accept the harsh reality.

"We'll all die soon, anyway…" she continued in a sad tone but quiet tone. "And… there's no real point to my life as well… I'll just die here… that way, you can save yourself Eren."

Her words rang in his ears as if she had shouted them out loud. "Krista! How could you say those things?! I can't live with myself if you die here, and then I'll be left as the only one who survives because of some miracle!"

Her eyes widened, she had just indirectly revealed her greatest secret to the boy above her, and now he was starting to questions. However, since Krista was sure that she'll die sooner or later, why not tell the truth even just for once in her pointless life?

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Eren… before I die, I'm going to tell you something. It's something I've never told anyone before."

"What are you —" he tried to speak out, but was cut off when the branch gave in some more, and the two of them were closer to death before they know it.

Krista became filled with fear, leaving her with no choice but to make this quick. "Listen, I'll go straight to the point Eren! My name is not Krista Lenz! It's Historia Reiss. My name was changed when I was still a child in order to spare my life from being killed just like my mother."

Even though his strength was focused in holding on to the weak branch, Eren made sure to listen to what Krista, or Historia rather, had to say.

And his reaction wasn't that much of a surprise at all.

"What are you talking about, Krista? Your name was changed? Does this mean you were lying to us all this time?" he asked, and much to his shock, she nodded with fresh new tears rolling down her face.

She sniffled and smiled softly through her tears. "Krista is just a fake personality created by my father, and I was forced to play that role. But…" Eren's eyes were beginning to feel watery, showing that he was already close to crying.

"At least… I'm able to finally tell someone about my burden… it feels so good to let it out, Eren… thank you… for listening to me… I feel a lot better, Eren… thanks to you. Thank you…" The girl now known as Historia Reiss looked down, and compared to her fearful expressions earlier, she didn't look scared of how far she was from the ground anymore.

"H-Historia?" he called out in worry, saying her real name for the first time.

"You can let go of me now, Eren." she looked back at the boy who used every ounce of strength he had to keep themselves from falling. "It's okay… I'm fine with dying now… save yourself and tell the others… I got caught up in an accident while training."

Her words were enough to catch Eren's attention, as he began to shake his head furiously and gritted his teeth in disagreement. His eyes clearly showed his desperation deep down, as well as his tone of voice. "No! I won't let go of you! I will not let you die, not while I'm still alive! Just hang on, I'll save the two of us!"

"I know you won't, it's one of the things I admire about you Eren." she said, and even though she was in a life-threatening situation at the moment, a small blush found its way to appear on her face. "You're always caring to your friends, even to those you aren't even close to… so I won't make you choose."

The girl pulled herself up slightly, and caused the branch to break even more. "Historia, what are you —"

She suddenly bit down on his hand, making him lose his grip.

"AHO!"

...

"Armin! Have you seen Eren?" Reiner asked as he landed on top of a thick branch, before looking at his surroundings in search of a certain green-eyed _suicidal bastard_.

Armin landed just beside him and shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him ever since we nearly hit one another earlier."

"When was that?"

"A few minutes ago, I think… did you see him anywhere?" The two of them took off at the same time, maneuvering through the trees side-by-side.

"I haven't, that's why I was asking you." Reiner answered as if it was the most obvious answer he could think of. "But since neither of us have seen him, the others most likely haven't gotten a glimpse of him as well."

Armin nodded in agreement, before something suddenly came into his mind. "Oh, that reminds me! I haven't seen Krista anywhere too."

Reiner blinked a few times. "Krista? Why would that happen? She's usually near that tall girl who's always following her around… Ymir, was it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's the thing. I saw Ymir earlier, but Krista wasn't with her. Ymir could have been looking for her that time." Armin explained, turning his gaze towards the ground.

"This is not good then… Krista and Eren are both missing… we should go tell the others before we search for them. The more of us are searching, the faster we can find them." Reiner suggested, to which Armin responded with a nod.

The two of them then changed their courses, aiming to regroup with everyone so they could search for their missing friends. "I hope… I hope they found each other then. That way, we can find them much quicker than if they're separated too."

"Yeah."

...

A tree branch suddenly fell to the ground, having snapped off completely after all the weight it had supported since earlier.

_"Eren… why? Why can't you just let me go?" _Historia thought in shock, looking up at the boy who refused to let go of her even though his skin had begun to bled. Just before Historia could fall to her death, Eren let go of the branch and swooped down to catch her hand, before planting feet firmly against the tree, with his other hand now holding on to his own wires.

_"If you don't let go now, we'll both die!" _Hot tears streamed down her face, unable to believe Eren would go this far to save her. _"Please… let go!"_

"Historia!" he called out, turning his head to face her and her blue orbs widened in surprise. "I'm not letting go!"

A pained expression appeared on his face as he grinned at her. "And you better not let go too, you idiot! I got a plan, if this goes well, I can save the two of us!"

Her mouth opened and closed several times, and she appeared to be unable to even blurt out a coherent word. She simply couldn't believe Eren's drive could push him to do this; if he was this determined to save her, well the titans are going to have a bad day once he gets into the battlefield! Historia knew that he was driven by a purpose, but she never knew that he could be like this, especially in a situation that endangered his life.

Historia actually found his desire to save her quite, chivalrous, if someone would describe it, and that alone was enough for another small blush to form on her face.

As she stared dumbly into his emerald eyes, Eren explained his plan. "Historia, I'm going to need your help on this. Climb up my arm and grab on to my neck! I'm going to take off your ODM gear!"

Historia couldn't believe her eyes. "B-But…" she tried to answer, but was unable to even make a complete sentence.

"Just trust me, Historia! Hurry and climb up on to my neck!" he urged her, turning his head back to see if his wires were capable of supporting their combined weight.

Her mind was in ruckus right now, and all Historia could do right now was follow what Eren told her to do. She gulped back the nervousness she felt inside and climbed up his arm to follow his plan. Eren stiffened his arm so Historia can pull herself up, and it didn't even take a few seconds for the girl to wrap her arms around his neck.

Eren quickly let go of his wires and focused on removing Historia's ODM gear from her, while also maintaining his feet against the tree. _"I need to hurry! I have to save us both!" _he kept on telling himself, as he was halfway through removing her maneuvering gear.

Meanwhile, Historia was a different story.

Eren's face was so close to hers, and she could feel his breath hitting her skin every second. Her blush deepened as all thoughts of committing suicide fully left her mind, replaced solely by Eren. Only one thing was in her mind right now, and that was Eren.

How he refused to let her go…

How he was determined to save her…

How he was driven to go so far for her…

But before she could think of anything else, Historia felt a weight off her midsection and she quickly looked down. Her eyes widened when Eren successfully took off her ODM gear, but before anything else, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Historia's face became redder at how close they were, but she didn't say anything.

"Hang on tight! I'll bring us down!" he told her, ready to jump off the tree with his gear ready to operate. Historia simply did what he told her to do, wrapping her arms around him even tighter as she buried her face into his neck, letting Eren determine her fate.

...

"Yeager and Lenz are missing?" asked Instructor Shadis, narrowing his eyes at Armin.

"Yes, sir. I've talked to Reiner about it, and the both of us haven't seen Eren recently, the same goes for Krista. We think Ymir might have been looking for her the same moment when we thought they were missing." the blonde replied, saluting to the instructor with his right fist above his chest.

"Is this true?" Shadis turned towards the two people Armin mentioned, wanting to see their answers.

Reiner and Ymir nodded at the same time, not forgetting to salute to the man of course. Mikasa, Bertholdt, Annie, Jean, and all their other friends were behind them, having been informed of Eren and Krista's sudden disappearance. At first, Mikasa immediately tried to set out in order to search for Eren, but Armin convinced her that they'll look for him together.

"If that's the case, then go out and look for them and bring them back here. After all, their ODM gear is a valuable accessory to our soldiers, and it would be a waste of taxes if we simply let those two brats fly around with maneuvering gear! Dead or alive, bring them back with their gear attached to them!" he told all of them in his usual loud voice.

"I think that's not a problem anymore," Connie remarked, turning around.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Jean asked, looking annoyed that he had to look for his missing rival.

"Look! It's Eren… and he's… carrying Krista?" Connie pointed towards the boy who was walking out of the woods and towards them, while carrying a blonde girl in his arms.

All of them turned around immediately, and they saw Eren as well; the boy had some blood flowing down the side of his head and his gear's wires were attached to Krista's own, causing him to drag it along the ground. His face looked blank, keeping his gaze glued towards the instructor only.

"Oi, ya bastard! Where the hell have you been? Out on vacation? And why are you carrying Krista like that? Pretending to be a hero or something?" Jean asked in a mocking tone, but Eren didn't even pay any attention to him. "Hey, you better answer me right now!" Jean was about to jump on him, only for Connie to intervene and pull him back before a fight would ensue.

"Eren, what happened?! Why did this happen to you?" Mikasa cried out as she approached her adoptive brother, her face nearing tears. Like Jean however, Eren just ignored her and continued his slow walk towards Shadis. Armin put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something to Mikasa's ear, and whatever it was, it seemed to have calmed her down greatly.

Ymir looked ready to beat the living shit out of Eren and then kill him for what he did to Krista (it looked like he was the reason why she was unconscious, or perhaps even dead), but Reiner raised his arm to block her path before he shook his head in disagreement. Ymir growled and stared at Eren with venom in her eyes, deciding to hold off her anger for now, as the latter finally reached Shadis.

The instructor eyed Eren up and down before he spoke. "Anything to report, Yeager? According to your fellow cadets, you were missing along with Lenz and now here you are, carrying her in your arms. Why is that?" he asked dangerously.

Although he was carrying Krista, Eren quickly slammed his fist to his chest in a soldiers' salute. "Sir, me and Krista had our gears entangled with each other during ODM training. We hit a tree as a result and she fell unconscious at the impact, so I had to take the matter into my own hands. I removed her ODM gear, attached it to mine, and I carried her all the way back here."

Instructor Shadis searched through Eren's eyes if there was any lie in everything that he just said, but the boy himself didn't let himself waver under his intimidating gaze. He had a bigger problem to deal with, anyway.

And then finally, Shadis closed his eyes and joined his arms together behind his back. "Take her to the infirmary Yeager, on the double! And have one of the soldiers there to assist with your and Lenz's gears." he commanded, pointing towards the area where the infirmary was located.

Eren quickly saluted him and nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Yes, sir!" With those words, he started to head for the infirmary, unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes directed towards him and the girl he was carrying.

But before he could truly leave, he heard someone call out for him.

"Yeager."

He turned around with a confused look on his face. "Y-Yes, sir?" he asked, wondering what the instructor was going to say this time.

Shadis nodded to him in respect. "If it were up to me, I'd recommend you for squad leader for your quick actions. Well done."

Jean's jaw hit the ground, Annie looked as uncaring as ever, while all the others were caught off guard with Shadis' sudden praise for Eren. They had thought that he didn't like Eren's ass back then, since he did fail the aptitude test, albeit it was all because of a damaged belt.

Eren's eyes went wide in surprise, before eventually nodded back in return. "Uh, thank you sir. That means a lot." he said, continuing on his way to the infirmary.

As he left, Eren turned his attention to the unconscious girl in his arms, smiling softly at her sleeping figure. Eren rarely smiled nowadays, and if he did, it probably has something to do with soldier duties or the titans. He was glad that Historia was okay, and now he had many things to talk to her about when she wakes up.

_"I'll wait for you to wake up, Historia. You hit your head pretty bad earlier." _Eren thought, remembering her unfortunate incident as he continued towards the infirmary.

* * *

_**This is just the beginning, folks! Historia's gonna sneak into his bed again, you'll see! Hehehehe… wonder what she's gonna do next. Don't forget to follow/fave if you liked this and please leave a review if you can! **_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
